Final Fantasy VII: The Life Stream
by shadowno
Summary: Cloud and the others are called in to action once again to save the planet.
1. The beggining

Final Fantasy VII: The Life Stream

Chapter 1

Cloud sat at the cliff over looking the Buster Sword, and Midgar beyond that. He was tired, though not physically. It seems that every time that the planet seems safe, some one comes up with a plot to resurrect Sephiroth, or destroy the planet, or merge with the Life Stream. He just wanted to be done, Wanted to be forgotten. Most of all he wanted her, in his arms again. Out of everything that had happened that moment made the biggest impact on his life. Cloud could see her. He saw her every time to close his eyes. He couldn't help but dream of her. Even though the other members of the N.A. (New Avalanche) try to reel him in, he felt himself feel more alone with each passing day. Some days he sees Sephiroth. But not as he was the last time cloud could consider him an ally, That fateful day in the basement of Shinra mansion. The next day, the town burned.

"Cloud!"

Cloud stirs, blinking a few times he looks over to see Tifa.

"Tifa, what is it?" Cloud replies.

"The Turks, they're at the bar"

"What do they want?"

"They're looking for you"

Cloud roles his eyes, what could they want this time. He motioned to Tifa and she climbed on the back of his bike and they began to head back to Kalm.

"So, what are you always doing out here?" Tifa asked.

Cloud remains silent.

"Come on, Cloud. You can tell me, we've been friends since childhood."

"Tifa"

"Yeah"

"Can you be quiet and let me drive"

"Oh, sorry"

Cloud felt bad for having to be so cold, normally Tifa was one of the more tolerable of his companions. He just felt like he wanted to be left alone, which meant he should probably try to avoid all of N.A. Well, maybe with the exception of Vincent, Vincent had so many problems of his own, he was even more quiet than Cloud nowadays.

They arrive at the bar, and head inside. They find Rufus and the Turks inside. Wow Cloud thinks to himself, if Rufus bothers to come personally, this could be serious.

"Cloud, sit down" Tseng says. "We may have a problem."

" What is it this time" Cloud responds. " Find Jenova's leg, Elite soldier group escape from your ass?"

"No, something much larger" Rufus speaks up "We have found the Promise Land.


	2. The offer

"What?!" Tifa asks.

" The Promise Land" Tseng explains. "The Cetra Legend was true. We have found it, but there was trouble. There are guardians. Powerful, more than the Turks can handle."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Cloud asks.

"We need you to go eliminate are obstacle Cloud. You defeated Sephiroth. You Defeated the Weapons. You even defeated us, Shinra. We used to be an empire but now are a mom and pops company, nothing more." Rufus replies.

" Oh, in that case, no. I know why you want the promise land and I'm not the one that will give it to you."

"No Cloud that isn't the way we are any more we don't want it for the MAKO. You single handily killed the market for that."

" Than why do you want it so badly?"

" That I won't tell you until you agree to help."

" Then the answer is no." Cloud turns to leave the bar. Tifa goes with him.

" Your plan failed, Tseng." Rufus says.

Tseng sits down.

" We will be forced to try to eliminate the guardians on are own." Rufus continues. He picks up his cellphone. " Scarlet, begin preparations for project s."

" Sir, I still don't think that this is a good Idea." Tseng says.

" What the hell is project s?" Reno asks.

" Well then, luckily, I don't pay you to think, Tseng." Rufus replies.

" Do you two know what project s is?" Reno asks Elena and Rude. Both shake their head no.

" Now we must leave. We have to go to the old headquarters in Midgar to pick up a few things for the project." Rufus finishes and then he to leaves, Tseng following him.

" WAIT, WHAT THE HELL IS PROJECT S!!!!!!" Reno yells then he and Elena Quickly follow. Rude finishes his drink, stands and exits.

" Now, move it, move it, let's go. We have four hours until Mr. Shinra gets back with the missing materials, and we have to be ready for him." Scarlet yells over the busy factory from above. She seems stressed.

" Heidegger, why does Rufus do this? His father did it and it lead to his death."

" Yes" replies Heidegger " but Rufus is much smarter than his father was. I believe he knows what he doing, and should the need arise, has taken precautions to right the situation, if need be."

" I still don't like it. Hey you back to work!" she says turning her attention back to the floor.

"The promise land. They actually found it!" Barret exclaims.

Cloud had just told the N.A. about the situation. They reacted similar to as he thought they would.

" I thought they were through messing with the planet." Yuffie says.

" They could destroy the balance of the planet." Nanaki adds.

" This could be really bad" Shelke adds.

" I'm disappointed in you, Cloud." Vincent says surprising everyone.

" What do you mean, Vincent?" Tifa asks.

" This is very serious, knowing what Shinra is planning right now would be useful. Besides, if they are up to something that could end the planets life. We should be close enough to stop them."

Rufus and the Turks had just arrived at the run down building. If Rufus hadn't known better, he wouldn't think the building use to be a multi billion gil corporation's head quarters.

"Now we need to get the instruments from the sixty-sixth floor. You Turks take care of that. Tseng come with me." he ordered.

They stepped into the elevator and Elena, Reno, and Rude got of at the sixty-sixth floor. Rufus and Tseng arrived at the top floor and went up the stairs to what used to be the president's office. Rufus walked over to a safe and opened he extracted what he needed. And closed it. Him and Tseng turned to leave but a figure stepped from the shadows. " I've been waiting for you, Rufus."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't really planning on writing this yet but the first chapter wasn't even up two hours and I got my first review which in my mind was a good review. So here is chapter two. I don't like it as much as chapter one but I hope to bounce back in chapter three which will come soon.

Also I forgot to do this last chapter but I have to save my skin now, I do not own final fantsy VII, or square soft. Or even a house for that matter. I don't claim to own these items. I don't even have a dollar to my name. So keep the reviews coming, and thank you for reading.


	3. The Cetra

Cloud and the others arrived at Shinra headquarters.

" I still don't understand why we didn't just go to their new headquarters in Junon." Yuffie complains. " Wouldn't they be there. "

" Yes, for once I agree." Vincent adds.

" Because, this place should be deserted after the attack by platinum weapon. And they had a huge library of research and they probably have some information that will help us find the promise land." Tifa explains.

They enter the rundown building just as the elevator reached the bottom floor. Reno, Rude, and Elena exited and the two groups stared at each other, both surprised bye the other's being there.

" What are you guy's doing here?!" stated Reno and Nanaki.

" None of your business" Elena and Yuffie respond.

" Fuck this" Barret says and begins to open fire on the three Turks, sending them running for cover.

" We probably shouldn't tell them about Rufus and Tseng upstairs!" Elena yells over the gunfire.

" You know Elena." Reno says. " I try to be nice but you're about dense."

" Cloud, take Tifa and Vincent, and head upstairs" Barret says. "We've got these thr…"

Barret doesn't get out the last part after getting surprised by Rude, who had been going around to flank them.

Barret and Rude struggle on the ground as Reno and Elena take this time to jump on the other three, Elena tackling Yuffie, and Reno hitting Shelke with his baton knocking her out, then jumping on Nanaki's back, riding him like a horse.

" Just go" yells Barret.

" Yeah we can take them" adds Yuffie kicking Elena in the side, and going to help Nanaki.

Not waiting Cloud, and Tifa Rush to the elevator, Vincent stays behind to help against the Turks.

"Who are you" Rufus demand's.

" I am Jera, I am the Cetra that has been sent to make sure you don't return to the promise land." The figure replies. " You and your lackey."

" Well, that is inconvenient. Wouldn't you agree Tseng?"

" Yes, sir, inconvenient indeed." Tseng answers nervously.

" Enough! Give me the key!" Jera interrupts.

" What key is that?" Rufus bluffs

Jera starts towards the two men. " I am not here to play around."

The elevator stops at the top floor and Cloud and Tifa rush out. And head for the stairs, taking separate staircases in hope of attacking from both sides. When they reach the top of the stairs, they are greeted at a shocking sight. Rufus is being held off the ground by his collar, by a behemoth of a man, he has to be eight feet tall. And near three hundred pounds. He has jet-black hair and wears extravagant brown robes. He has a black sheath on his belt holstering a three-foot broadsword. On the ground thirty feet away Tseng is unconscious, a bloody cut on his forehead.

O.K. I don't think it's as good as the first but I think it is better than the second. At least I finally got to put some action into it. This is harder than I thought it would be though I already know the ending but I have to get there some how. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

Don't own these character, except maybe Jera I'm not sure how it works exactly.

And finally thanks to Le Pecore Nere. For reviewing my previous two chapters. I really wasn't going to write this quickly but since I know some one is reading I know I hate to be kept waiting when I'm reading on of these so I'll try to keep writing the chapters.


	4. project s

" Don't get involved!" Jera snarls. " This man found somewhere he shouldn't have, leave."

" CLOUD" Tifa exclaims.

Cloud has to think about what is unfolding in front of him. This isn't his fight and with Rufus dead the threat to the planet would cease to be, but something inside him told him, no yelled at him to help his enemy, to help Shinra.

" Cloud," Tifa repeats " do something!"

This brings Cloud back to his senses. Well it seams Tifa has made his decision for him.

" Release him." Cloud demands.

" You!" Jera throw Rufus away, he lands hard against the wall and falls to the floor a few feet from Tseng. " You!" Jera repeats "Are testing my patience. Think about what you are about to get into."

" Never do!" Cloud says and then jumps at his new threat drawing his sword he strikes at his target, but for such a behemoth Jera as amazing agility and speed, hell for a person he has amazing agility and speed. He side steps the blow causing Cloud to hit only the floor, and as Cloud recoils, lands a solid punch on Cloud's left cheek. Cloud stumbles away.

" Tifa, grab Rufus and run!" Cloud yells frantically, just before receiving a second blow, this one hitting his right gut. Thinking cloud is out of the way, Jera turns his attention to the woman escaping with his target, she is having slight trouble dragging the body to the stairs. He starts towards them but luckily Cloud wasn't completely out of it and rushes hard in to the behemoth.

Tseng had stirred slightly and noticed what had transpired. He quickly went to Tifa's aid lifting Rufus to his shoulder the two fled to the stairs.

Cloud was thrown off his enemy, he quickly climb to his feat.

" Why didn't you leave?" Jera asks calmly. " This wasn't your fight. You just had to get in our way."

" I won't just stand by and watch a man murdered"

" You did ten years ago in Nibelheim. You stood there and watched as Sephiroth murdered the villager's and burnt the town to the ground."

" What? How did you know about that?"

" We see every thing."

" Do you see this!" Cloud yells as he swings his sword as hard as he could landing a blow on Jera'a right arm. Miraculously it does little damage, the arm bleeds as if from a paper cut.

" NOW I AM ANGRY!" Jera yells

Cloud swings his sword again. This time however. The Cetra was expecting it, he grabs the blade and snaps it over his knee like a twig. Cloud, stunned, stares in disbelief. Jera then rushes Cloud knocking him to the ground. He then, finally, draws his weapon and holds by the hilt facing the blade down. He then steps over Cloud positioning him in between his leg's he lifts the blade and…

"Cloud!"

Cloud looks up to see the N.A. rush up the stairs. The Turks follow them. Nanaki rushes the Jera and lands both front paws solidly on his chest catching him of guard. He stumbles back, slamming against the window, cracking it. Then Barret launches big shot and this to hits Jera in the chest causing him to break through the window, and plummet down seventy stories.

" Cloud, what happened." Tifa asks.

" Nothing important, where's Rufus." Cloud replies.

" He's right here…"

But Rufus and the Turks are gone, having escaped during the final moments of the fight. They out the window to see their helicopter flying away.

" Rufus, they killed on of the guardians, after that they will help us." Tseng pleads.

" No, I doubt that. Besides they had to drop him seventy stories to do it, there aren't any buildings in the promise land. We'll stick to the plan." Rufus replies.

" Speaking of which what if the plan" Reno asks.

Elena and Rude stay quiet but Rufus can tell that they too want to know.

" Simple." He says pulling a vile out of his pocket. " We clone the ultimate soldier, Sephiroth."

Yes I know that the whole cloning Sephiroth thing is obvious, but Sephiroth is my favorite villain of all time and in the running for greatest character period of all time, and I personally can't picture a final fantasy 7 story without him.


	5. the meetings

**WARNING: **character death.

" Sephiroth! Are you crazy? Remember who he is. I'll take the guardians any day of the week." Reno exclaims.

" Sephiroth could beat the guardians too. But we're not talking Sephiroth here. We're talking a clone, there is a difference. The clone can be adjusted. Made safer, made to only act on Shinra's order's." Rufus responds.

" You're crazy Rufus!" Elena yells

This must of hit a button, because Rufus stands up tears open the door grabs Elena by the hair and throws her out into the air. They can hear her scream over the helicopter.

" Looks like you need a new member, Tseng" Rufus says and then lets out a little chuckle.

" Yes, sir" Tseng stutters. He may have not shown it but Elena had grown on him over the years.

" Am I still crazy"

" No" says the remaining People in the chopper.

" Thought not"

The group had met back at the N.A. HQ. They gathered in the meeting room.

" So, what now cloud." Tifa asks.

" I can't speak for everyone, but I'm going after them, I want to know what's going on." Cloud says

" I'm with you " Tifa says

" Me too" adds Nanaki

" Don't forget me" Yuffie speaks

" Or me" Barret says

" Shinra headquarters will he heavily guarded. I will go to Reeve at the WRO HQ. Then I'll join you with hopefully an army." Vincent says as he exits.

" I'll stay here and see what I can find on The Promise land." Shelke says and goes to the computer.

" Now how could you guy's possibly get to Junon?"

The group looks over at their surprise guest.

" Cid, that's what we have you for." Tifa says

Far away in a luscious land of flowers and plant sitting around a fire, the six remaining guardians meet as well.

" Jera is dead."

" Killed by the ex soldier"

" No he wasn't in soldier"

" Then why is Jera dead"

" He is better than soldier"

" But not better that the guardians"

" No not better than Guardians"

" Not at all"

" But Jera is still dead"

" And they create another Sephiroth"

" That could be a problem"

" Not at all" Speaks the chief known as Takan.

" You have a plan"

" Yes" Takan responds. " This soldier.

" Ex soldier"

" He comes here"

" Yes"

" He defeat original Sephiroth"

" Yes"

"He do it again"

" Genius"


	6. The WRO

" That is very deep Vincent" Reeve says. Vincent had just told him the whole story.

" Does that mean you won't help" Vincent responds.

" Of course I'll help."

" Good how long till you can dispatch?"

" We'll do it right away"

Reeve turns to leave as he reaches the door Vincent speaks.

" Have you found Shalau yet?"

Reeve turns to face Vincent.

" No we haven't. We won't stop looking for her though. You can tell Shelke that.

" Very well."

" Is that all."

Vincent walks to the exit and pauses.

" Don't bother sending that stupid cat" he leaves

Cloud stands looking at the buster sword. He never thought he would take up this sword again. It would need repaired. The effects of nature were clearly visual. He closed his eyes as he gripped it.

" So you want to be in soldier? You're too scrawny. You should leave right now." The drill Sargent had barked.

But that wasn't what stuck out the most. Not at all. What Cloud remembered was what happened next. Hid idol walked by, talking with another soldier.

"Hey, it's the new recruits." The soldier said.

They entered the room and they noticed Cloud right away.

" He looks like a soldier. Doesn't he." Sephiroth had said.

" Yeah." The other replied.

" I'm looking forward to seeing you succeed." Sephiroth said to Cloud, and left the room.

" Yeah hang in there." The other said.

" Hey" Sephiroth called form the hall. " Zack hurry up."

" I gotta go. By the way the names is Zack Fair."

" Cloud Strife."

"Catch you later Cloud"

Zack turned to leave passing the returning drill Sargent on the way.

" Hey, Squall take it easy on the blond."

The drill Sargent glared at Cloud.

Cloud opened his eyes. Pulling the sword he fitted it to a holster on his back.

"Cloud" Tifa yelled

" Come on boy, we gotta go." Cid added.

Cloud Climbed onto the deck of the Shera. Looking around he realized the ship may have changed but the sights didn't Yuffie over in the corner, getting sick, Cid on the Wheel. He was really doing this. He was really doing this. Another journey, But one thing in the back of his mind. The first time, they lost Aeris the second almost Marlene. The third, the woman Shalau. Who was it on this journey?

Rufus burst into the factory. Shoving the vile into her hands he said " Scarlet get this underway right now, Cloud and the others will follow us and I want it finished by the time he gets here."

The new Sephiroth was on the way.

Just to answer any questions, yes I did put a cameo in there, and I did it on purpose because Final Fantasy 8 was the first Game in the series I played. But I still like 7 better.


	7. Fixing the fight

" You wanted to speak to me Takan?"

" Yes, Geor, I need you to go visit the WRO HQ. If they help the N.A. the fight will be too one sided"

" Don't you want the N.A. to win?" Geor questions.

" Yes, but I need them worn down."

" Ah yes, I should of known that."

" Also take Elo with you, you may need help."

" Yes, Chief."

Elo sat on his favorite hill overlooking the fields of flowers. He was young compare to the others. only being 78. He wanted to return from the promise land. After he had learned that his former wife was pregnant, but Takan forbids it. Forbidden to see his daughter, Elo watched from afar following her life, until that day. She had gone to save the world but was surprised by the enemy, Sephiroth. Her Friend Cloud was feet away and he let it happen. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Elo" Geor called " Takan wants us to go to the WRO HQ. And take out some men, to make the battle more interesting."

" Let us go then" Elo Responds. And he walked down the hill to the gateway. He and Geor left.

"Rufus, we need to leave. Now!" Tseng said bursting into the room.

" What is it, has Cloud arrived?"

" Worse" Tseng said taking hold of Rufus's sleeve.

" How much worse."

" Your planned backfired, The clone has gone crazy. We have to get to the Chopper."

The new Sephiroth had backfired. In the hair fragment, the memories up to the point it fell off, during the fight with cloud three years earlier. In a sense Sephiroth live again, in a new body, complements of Shinra. When he awoke, he grabbed the nearest weapon. Since masamune was still on the original. He reeked havoc. Slaying anyone in sight. He reached the office of Rufus Shinra, just to see the helicopter take of out side.

" Run Rufus, Run." He said to himself. He then turned to leave but heard a whimper.

He walked to the desk grabbed on side of it and flipped it over. There before him, curled up in a little ball, now crying profusely lay Heidegger.

"Where did Rufus go." Sephiroth Said in his soft but demanding voice.

" He fled to the promise land they, found it." Whimpers Heidegger.

" Where!"

" It's at the base of the crater… ah"

Sephiroth pulls the weapon out of the corpse, and exits the building, slaughtering countless on the way, among those are Scarlet, and Palmer. He hitches a ride on the same boat he did last time and crosses the sea.

Elo and Geor arrive at the WRO HQ. As they enter the building, they are stopped. After all they look suspicious the are dressed in the same robe as Jera. Elo is Six foot Seven carries a mace with a square head and has a scar over his left eye. He has dark green hair that goes to his waste and the same eye's as his daughter. Geor is even more suspicious he carries a claymore on his back. And a cross bow on his belt. He has brown hair close cut and a matching goatee. The thing that makes him suspicious is his eyes. His eyes have no white but are pitch black.

" Sirs I need to see some I.D."

They both draw their weapons and strike.


	8. Carnage

" INTRUDERS!"

Geor and Elo had forced their way through the security checkpoint. Masses of WRO soldiers swarmed them. Hundreds of them, all are trying to subdue the Cetras.

" Elo, stay here and secure the first floor, I'll take the upper floors." Geor commanded.

Elo grunted with approval and continued to unmercifully slay countless of Face less soldiers. He swung his mace in powerful but well timed strokes, no one had gotten close enough to even strike him. Not that it would do much damage. Takan was great in the art of magic, before any battle took place. He had charmed the seven of them with barriers and curing charms. Regen was very useful. If any one were able to break their barriers, the wound wouldn't last long. The noise died down, looking around at the hundreds of bodies, only one or two still lived. Satisfied he began towards a door, when he tried to open it, he found it locked securely. He raised his mace to strike it down.

" My, my, you're a cheeky fellow, aren't you?"

Elo wheeled around, searching for the one who made the noise. Looking around, he saw no one. He returned hi attention to the door.

" And you seem to have no attention span."

Once again Elo turned, only thing in sight was a small Black and white cat. He decided one of the injured men must have been messing with him and he started toward the bodies, looking for the survivor.

" About time you noticed me."

Did that cat just talk? No, couldn't have. If there was a talking cat, he would of known.

" Why do you look so dumb founded, oh wait, what am I saying you are bout dumb." Cait Sith Joked.

" What? How…"

" I'm a machine moron, and while I've been distracting you. We've escaped from the complex."

Elo wheeled around, and sure enough, the previously locked door was wide open. The room was empty. He was about to run out the front in an attempt to catch them, when he was interrupted.

" Elo get up here!"

" What is it Geor."

" We have a prisoner."

" And?"

" He in bodies Chaos."

Cloud, and the others entered the complex, the were going to wait for the WRO, having just received word from Vincent, that they agreed to help. When they arrived, they had found the place desserted. Inside they found carnage, mayhem. He had only seen this twice before. Once in Nibelhiem and once, in the old Shinra HQ.

" Cloud, you don't think?"

" Sephiroth" Cloud finnished for her.

" Great now we have to deal with Shinra, and Sephiroth." Barret breathed

" Plus there could be more of them big guys." Nanaki added.

" Cloud!"

the group looks over in the dorection the voice had come from. There standing, covered in blood, was Reno.

" Cloud, Sephiroth, Rufus tried to clone him, but something went wrong"

" Memories" adds Rude lifting derbris of him.

"He went crazy and killed everyone."

" What did you expect? He's a lunatic, how did you think it would happen, he'd be harmless!" Cloud yelled argerly, now thanks to Shinra, he would have to fight Sephiroth again.


	9. The promise land

" So what are you guys going to do, come along?" Tifa asked the two Turks.

" Nah, I'm done with this scene." Reno answered.

" Retired" Rude says.

" We'll see ya around." Reno finishes and then the two make for the door.

" Well" Tifa says looking to Cloud. " Who would of thought the promise land would have been at the bottom of the crater?"

" Tifa…" Cloud starts.

" Yes Cloud?"

Cloud thought to himself. Something doesn't seem right about this. If both Sephiroth and Rufus wanted the promise land, Then there must be more than just MAKO there. He and the others had to defend the promise land, but what about these guardians. They wanted to defend it to. That would mean that they were allies. Wouldn't it? But if that was the case then why did the one, Jera attack him?

" Yes Cloud?" Tifa repeated

" Never mind" Cloud answered, deciding that until he was sure of what was going on, he wouldn't want to worry the others.

" So what now?" Barret interrupted.

" I would think that obvious." Nanaki answered. " We have to beat Rufus and Sephiroth to the promise land."

" Yeah" Yuffie agreed.

" Then lets go!" Cid points out. " We ain't getting no where standing here."

" Yeah" Cloud says.

Tseng and Rufus had already arrived at the promise land though. They crossed the Fields cautiously, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. He could already see what he was after. The fountain, well actually it was more like a spire. A wall of the life stream shooting twenty feet in the air. That is what Rufus wanted, Why take the MAKO when he was sure that in using the spire, he could gain immortality. As they got closer they encounter a problem. Three of the guardians are surrounding the spire talking.

"Takan, the others have taken care of the WRO" Said Fenga

" And the ex soldier has arrived at the Shinra building" Renga said.

" But Sephiroth has already emptied that place." Fenga interrupts.

" Not completely, The Turks survived and they have told them where to find us." Counters Renga.

" Why do you to always compete? You are brothers." Takan points out.

" Because chief, I'm better than he is." Fenga says matter of factly

" No, no, I'm better than he is." Renga Retorts.

" Ha, I have never lost a fight." Fenga points out.

"Yes but I am older" Renga retorts

" Maybe you two can go greet are guest?" Takan interrupts pointing at Rufus and Tseng, having spotted them. The to brothers both jump up pulling their twin katana's the rush the intruders.

" Where am I?" Vincent asks coming to. Looking around he is definitely in motion. Then after trying to move he realizes he is also definitely restrained.

I want to apologize for the going back and forth between present tense and past tense.

I also want to say that the story is nearing the end. And if there is any confusion, Just say so in a review, and I'll do my best to explain.


	10. Sephiroth's arrival

"You're awake!" Geor says. Having had excess baggage from their guest, he and Elo "borrowed" a truck from the WRO. Elo was driving and Geor was in back keeping an eye on Vincent.

" So, what's your name?" Geor asks

Vincent keeps silent.

" Not much of a talker, Huh?"

Still silent.

" O.K., I'm done being nice, you are on your way to the promise land. I seams you have something to do with Chaos, the original guardian of the promise land."

" What?"

" Hundreds of thousands of years ago, my chief Takan created a minion, Chaos. About six hundred years ago, he went missing, stolen from under are grasps. Fearing another mistake Takan decided not to make another but to enslave himself and six others in to an eternity of servitude. There job, to protect the promise land. Never to join with the life stream. But the immortality wore of and while are aging slowed, we began to die. Now I'm six hundred, but I have hundreds of years before I die. I don't want to wait the long. By returning you to our chief. We free ourselves. My friend gets to return to his wife and child. I mine."

" And what happens to me?"

" You die as well, we have to extract Chaos from you, you will then join the Life Stream."

Vincent fell silent.

" It's not so bad" he continues but Vincent hears none of it, lost deep in thought.

Sephiroth has arrived at the promise land, he still has the normal sword, having been unable to find the originals body. He journeys over the field, less concerned about being noticed than Rufus was.

He sees the spire, at the base of it the Three Cetras Question Rufus and Tseng. Takan turns and sees him. Panicking he orders Renga and Fenga to go fight him.

Renga and Fenga are almost identical, only three years apart, the only way to tell the difference is that Renga has more of a ripped build and is a couple of inches taller. Fenga is skinnier and shorter. The are both clad in the brown robes. They both draw their weapons and strike at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth was waiting for this, he parries their attack easily and takes his sword to stomach of Fenga, causing him to drop his katana. Sephiroth scoops it up and immediately begins attacking Renga. The twin blades hit twice but on the third Sephiroth breaks Renga's guard. Piercing into his arm. Renga tosses his sword to Fenga. Who had returned to his feat. Fenga leaps at Sephiroth, but Sephiroth catches him by surprise with a fire 3. Sending him flying, landing twenty feet away. He turns back to Renga and uses death killing him instantly. Fenga sees this staring in horror at his fallen brother. He stands and rushes Sephiroth with fury. Fury was a mistake, Sephiroth easily sidesteps and buries the blade deep into Fenga's back. Sephiroth twist the blade and pulls it out. Fenga falls to the ground, Dead.

Cloud and the others reach the gateway to the promise land. Going through they find themselves. In a beautiful field. Flowers as far as the eye can see. They continue on passing the corpses of Renga and Fenga they see the spire. Twenty feet to the right, Rufus and Tseng are tied up, ten feet to the left, Takan lays unconscious. And there, standing before the spire stands Sephiroth looking into the Life Stream.


	11. Unexpected aid

" Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled.

Sephiroth turns and seeing cloud smirks.

" Cloud, glad you could make it. I was wondering how long I would have to wait."

" What are planning to do?"

" You should already know that. I am planning to join with the Life Stream."

" That crazy, Sephiroth don't do it." Yuffie yells.

Like that's going to work, cloud thought but remained quiet.

Sephiroth just tuned to the spire and took a step closer. Some body was waiting for this to happen.

Vincent was being dragged through the crater by the two Cetras. As they entered the gateway, they immediately new something was wrong.

The huge sword pierced through the chest of Sephiroth, as the image appeared in the spire. Exiting the spire it said. " There is only room for one of me."

Dragging masamune out of the clone's corpse, and tossing the corpse aside he looked up. " Good to see you, Cloud."

Cloud began to rush Sephiroth, the others stunned for a moment followed him, but Sephiroth Quickly put up a barrier, stopping them in their tracks.

Cloud drew the buster sword, refurbished during the journey, and swung at Sephiroth, who raised his sword to block the attack. Sparks flew as the swords contacted.

Just at that moment the two Cetras reached the barrier with Vincent. They looked on with the rest of the group as the battle waged on.

Cloud and Sephiroth fought fiercely and slowly became oblivious to the surroundings. They fought on and on. Matching blow for blow until…

Cloud swung the buster sword with his entire mite as Sephiroth Swung the masamune also. The buster sword flew out of Clouds hands and into the spire. Disappearing inside of it. Sephiroth continued to fight and Cloud had to dodge every swing. Cloud knew that he no longer had a weapon and couldn't keep dodging forever. He was right, Sephiroth caught him with a bad blow across the chest. Falling to the ground, gasping for air, cloud knew the wound was fatal. Having no materia he not heal himself. His vision blurred as he saw Sephiroth raise his sword to Finnish him off. But as he launched his attack, something happened.

Tifa saw it right away. The buster sword burst. Followed by another man. With black hair and similar clothing to that armor Cloud use to wear.

Cloud watched as his savior. Deflected Sephiroth blow. As he and Sephiroth continued to fight. Cloud felt a pain lift from hi chest looking towards it he saw hands pressed against his chest. A light resonating from them. His saw his wound closing he looked at Aeris, who was kneeling down beside him, healing him. Cloud started to speak but Aeris shushed him.

" Zack can't last forever. It's time for you to get back to work. Get him back into the spire, we'll do the rest." She said and then turned her head towards the fight. " Zack, it's time to go."

Zack quickly dodge one of Sephiroth's blows. Tossing the buster sword to Cloud, he leaped into the Spire, Aeris followed him.

Cloud quickly jumped to his feet. Sephiroth and him made eye contact.

" Well, lets end this." Sephiroth says.


	12. my worst nightmare

They leaped at each other. It wasn't long before they were at their former ferocity. Blow for blow, they continued there fight, until cloud saw an opening. Taking it he let of letting Sephiroth attack, than side stepping he swung the buster sword into his back. Sephiroth staggered his hand brushing the spire. When he goes to attack again he finds himself restrained. Looking down, he sees a hand grasping him. He quickly swings masamune, removing the hand, but two more grab him. He returns to slicing them but more and more hands grab at him. Finally he gives Cloud a cold stare as he is pulled into the spire.

The barrier diminishes and the others quickly swarm Cloud, who collapses from exertion. When he awakens. He is sees that by Tifa at his side.

" What's going on?" Cloud asks.

" We are free to leave. They know now that we are allies, and we may come and go as we please, as long as we don't tell anyone else about this."

Vincent sat across from the three surviving Cetras. Having just heard the tale, he excepted his fate he willingly sacrificed himself, and was greeted in the life stream by Lucretia.

Cloud and the others left the next day.

Tifa went back to the bar, making it the most successful bar in Edge.

Barret Returned to N.A.

Yuffie Stayed in Edge and started her own materia store.

Cid began preparations for his third air ship.

Cloud finally gave up fighting the inevitable and joined Tifa at the bar.

Tseng joined Reno and Rude in retirement.

Rufus died in an explosion while trying to create the ultimate super soldier.

As for Reeve, Shelke, and the WRO, well…

" Oh, wait, wait, I found something."

" What is it?"

" It's the capsule, it's Shalau's capsule, wait"

" What?"

" It's empty"

" How?"

That's the end of my first fan fiction. I'm going to write a sequel eventually, so check it out.

Personally I'm a little disappointed with the ending; I feel I blotched it. Please review and if able tell me how to improve it.


	13. alternate ending

Alternate ending.

They leaped at each other. It wasn't long before they were at their former ferocity. Blow for blow, they continued there fight, until cloud saw an opening. Taking it he let of letting Sephiroth attack, than side stepping he swung the buster sword into his back. Sephiroth staggered his hand brushing the spire. When he goes to attack again he finds himself restrained. Looking down, he sees a hand grasping him. He quickly swings masamune, removing the hand, but two more grab him. He returns to slicing them but more and more hands grab at him. Finally he gives Cloud a cold stare as he is pulled into the spire.

" Cloud, Look!" Tifa yells pointing.

Cloud looks in the direction she's pointing. Rufus had gotten out of his restraints. He is aiming his gun at Cloud.

" Thank you for getting rid of Sephiroth, Cloud." He starts. " Now stand back. I don't want you in my way."

Cloud stands, not giving an inch to his enemy

" Fine, have it your way."

But before he can fire, the spire's flow begins to speed up and the color of the Life Stream changes to red.

" What the…"

Rufus is cut off by a bolt of electricity, which sends him flying. Sephiroth walks out of the spire.

" Cloud, did you really think that you could beat me like that. Such an underhanded move, to think I thought you had potential." He says.

Vincent had the familiar feeling he had some many times before. Chaos was fighting to get out. Vincent couldn't hold it off, he began to change.

The metamorphosis complete, Chaos easily shattered Sephiroth's barrier. He dived at Sephiroth lifting him off the ground, and flying into the Spire. Immediately the spire changed back into its original state.

Then an image floats to the top. Vincent and Lucretia, holding each other's in their arms. The image fades.

The next day the group left the promise land. As soon as they were out, the gateway sealed, never to be opened again. No one would ever enter or leave the promise land again.

The N.A. continued may more missions, but that is another story.

All right, I like that better, please review.


End file.
